


When I Kissed The Teacher

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: "Kurt is in his third year at NYADA. He has a huge crush on his modern dance professor Mr Anderson. Faith will have it, that when a storm hits NY, and the power goes out in midtown he is in one of the school elevators with said Mr Anderson. After almost 24 hours stuck in the elevator they have gotten a lot closer. Mr. A kisses Kurt passionately when they finally get out, but apologises. Some days after Kurt goes to Mr.A’s office to confront him about the apology."Loosely based on this prompt on @prompt-a-klainefic





	When I Kissed The Teacher

Modern dance had become one of Kurt’s favourite classes. He’d always enjoyed dance, but for his first and second years at NYADA Miss July had made his life a misery at times.

It wasn’t just that she demanded total commitment, for Kurt was completely down with that concept. It was more that she took the idea of ‘being cruel to be kind’ to a whole other level. To be honest, her criticisms of him were less constructive and more insulting.. and often in front of the whole class.

When Kurt discovered he was having the dashing Mr Anderson for his third year dance classes.. he virtually wanted to pirouette his way back to his tiny apartment. Not only was he going to be free of Miss July.. but he was going to be in the capable hands of the sexiest teacher on the faculty.

********

Thankfully Mr Anderson lived up to all Kurt’s expectations.. and more.. proving that constructive criticism and kindness was a far more effective way to get the best from your students. Kurt was certainly prepared to go the extra mile when any further instruction was given to him with a soft voice and a gorgeous smile.

Whilst it ‘was’ a bonus that Mr Anderson was pretty easy on the eye.. at times that was a blessing and a curse, often proving a distraction for Kurt. Sometimes Mr Anderson’s dance clothes left nothing to the imagination. Kurt had learnt the hard way to make sure his own dance clothes were on the baggy side when he was in class if he didn’t want to draw attention to himself in the wrong sort of way.

*****

Kurt was in a hurry. He’d had to drop off a script with his drama teacher and was now late for his literature class. Miss Sylvester didn’t take kindly to latecomers.. threatening a rap across the knuckles with her wooden ruler to anyone who arrived after the door had been closed. He didn’t think she’d actually do it.. but on the other hand he didn’t want to find out.

Typically the two classrooms couldn’t be much further apart. He’d have to move fast, but he hoped he could do it. That would teach him to be more organised in future. On impulse he decided to take the elevator.. seeing the doors open, all to save precious minutes. He’d usually opt for the stairs, knowing how good they were for keeping his muscles toned, but today could be an exception.

Kurt dashed into the elevator just as the doors were about to slide closed, thinking himself extremely lucky.. surprised to see Mr Anderson already in there. Just the two of them then. Fine. Kurt could do this.

“Kurt. Hi,” Mr Anderson smiled.. looking a considerably more dressed up than normal. Kurt couldn’t help but admire how good his teacher looked in a suit and tie, swallowing as Mr Anderson adjusted the knot on his tie with nimble fingers.

Kurt smiled back. “Oh hi Mr A.” He was still a little breathless from rushing. “I’m running late for Miss Sylvester’s class.. I’m taking the lazy option.”

“Don’t want to get on the wrong side of Miss Sylvester, huh?” Blaine nodded in understanding.

“Something like that.”

The elevator slowly set off after a few long moments, leaving Kurt wondering if he could have walked quicker. He watched Mr Anderson take a deep breath, his eyes fluttering closed as he did so.

“Um,” Kurt began, “I like your suit.” I like you in a suit. “Are you off anywhere special?”

Blaine smiled.. Kurt saw it reached right to his eyes. He touched the knot of his tie again. “Thanks. It’s just a meeting, but I’m trying to impress..”

“I think you will..” Kurt began.. starting as the elevator did a huge jolt, then stopped dead. There was deathly silence.

“Oh god,” Blaine grimaced. “This is why I hate elevators. They make me feel claustrophobic at the best of times. I knew I should have taken the stairs, but I was running late too…”

Kurt looked wide eyed as Blaine babbled on, unsure how to handle the situation. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay. I’ll call them up and we’ll be out in no time I’m sure.” He tried to sound reassuring, seeing how alarmed Blaine looked. He stabbed at the alarm button, wondering if anyone took any notice of these things.

After what seemed like an age, a crackled voice came over the intercom… basically unhelpfully telling Kurt that assistance would be on its way, but there may be a slightly prolonged wait.

Kurt sighed to himself as he looked across at Blaine who appeared to be having some mini freak out… realising he had more to worry about than being late for his literature class.

“Mr A?” Kurt said carefully, watching Blaine frantically loosening his tie.. sweat forming on his forehead, “Are you okay?”

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes wide and panicked. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Well okay. Don’t worry.. you shouldn’t worry.” Kurt moved closer to Blaine.. putting his own bag down on the floor, tucked away in the corner. “We’ll be out soon.”

Blaine’s eyes drifted closed in a long blink, his breath shuddering. “I’m sorry about this Kurt,” he whispered. “I think It’s rather warm in here. Or is it just me? I’ll feel better if I take my jacket off.”

Kurt prised the folder out of Blaine’s hands, that he seemed to be gripping rather tightly.. putting it down with his own bag… before setting to work helping Blaine out of his jacket. “It is quite warm.. but you shouldn’t worry.. the man said help was on its way,” he said, trying to sound calm. “I’m sure it won’t be long.” He wasn’t really confident of that last remark, but he didn’t think Blaine had been listening to the stilted conversation Kurt had had over the intercom.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Blaine sighed, setting to work on trying to remove his tie, just to let himself breathe.. but making an unsuccessful job of it. 

Kurt was there before he even considered what he was doing.. placing his smooth hand over Blaine’s shaking one… stilling him. “Let me,” he said softly, sliding the tie from around Blaine’s neck and popping open the top button of his shirt for him. “I like this tie.. don’t want to ruin it.”

Blaine managed a smile. “Thanks..”

Kurt swallowed, surveying Blaine’s furrowed brow. He needed to forget this was his teacher and somehow take charge. “Um.. Mr Anderson? It’s not ideal, but maybe we should sit down while we’re waiting. I think it’ll help you feel a bit better.” He took Blaine’s hand in his own, trying to be as reassuring as he could be.”

“Hmm,” Blaine murmured, a small smile on his lips. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

Kurt guided them both down to the floor until they were sitting next to each other with their backs against the wall.. Blaine still gripping Kurt’s hand for dear life. Kurt tried not to overthink what was happening. He couldn’t imagine why on earth Mr Anderson would have got in the elevator in the first place, if he hated them this much.. but this wasn’t the time to have that conversation. He was just thankful that the lights in the elevator hadn’t broken down too.

“So..,” Kurt began, trying to sound more confident than he felt, “I hear you’ve choreographed Broadway shows?”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Blaine gave a low chuckle.. and finally let go of Kurt’s hand. “I’m a successful choreographer whose irrational fear of elevators makes him behave like a five year old in front of the most put together student that he teaches.”

“Me?” Kurt asked incredulously. “There’s no way that’s true.”

Blaine rolled his eyes softly. “You don’t see what everyone else sees.”

“I’m just so nervous in your class. I mean I want to impress you, but there really is no way that can be true. Ask Miss July. She’ll put you straight on how useless I am.”

“Trust me Kurt,” Blaine smiled, “she thinks you’re good. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t even waste her breath on you. It’s her way of toughening you up.”

“I don’t need toughening up. I need a whole bunch of compliments and encouragement.” Kurt pouted. “I’m not a natural dancer.”

“Well I beg to differ,” Blaine told him. “With a little more training you’ll be as good as anyone out there on Broadway at the moment.”

Kurt blushed at the compliment. “Are you working on any shows at the moment?” he asked. Kurt would make it his mission to see anything Blaine was involved with.

“Oh. I choreographed for Carousel that’s on at the Imperial at the moment.. still am involved with it actually. There’s a couple of other things in the pipeline, but there’s no guarantees at this stage. That’s why I usually only teach classes in the mornings. Frees me up for other work, as and when.”

“I’d love to see it. I love the music from Carousel. Rogers and Hammerstein are iconic,” Kurt told him, glad Blaine seemed to be distracted from his initial panic.

“You can have as many tickets to see it as you like if we ever get out of here,” Blaine grimaced, rolling his head against the wall to look at Kurt.

“Be careful what you promise, Mr A,” Kurt sing songed, a gleeful smile on his face.

“You don’t seem like the sort of guy that would take advantage of something I promised at a vulnerable moment,” Blaine grinned. “And it’s Blaine. You can call me Blaine.”

“Okay Blaine,” Kurt rolled the name off his tongue. “I’m happy to take advantage of all the ‘stuck in an elevator’ privileges I can get.”

“Harsh..”

**

Kurt checked the time on his phone, noting the complete lack of signal. It had been at least an hour since his initial cry for help. He decided to check out if there was any progress in their rescue efforts. He was informed by the same crackly voice that help was definitely on its way, but they’d unfortunately have a little longer to wait.

“Thought I’d just check we haven’t been forgotten,” Kurt said with a wry chuckle to Blaine as he sat back down next to him.

“It doesn’t bear thinking about,” Blaine said seriously, the light humour they’d been sharing, gone in a second.

**

As they chatted on, Kurt began to feel less and less like he was talking to his teacher.. and more like he was talking to a friend. A new friend who he didn’t yet know much about, but very much wanted to.

“So Mr A.. um.. I mean Blaine.. is there a Mrs Anderson or a girlfriend.. um.. significant other?” Kurt asked with bravado. He reasoned Blaine must be at least twenty five, maybe older… and surely lovely enough to be taken.

A low chuckle as Blaine nudged his shoulder against Kurt’s. “No. The only Mrs Anderson there’ll ever be is my mother.. and my sister-in-law..”

“Oh?”

“Oh indeed. I’m gay Kurt… and I have yet to meet a guy who’s actually looking for a relationship. Perhaps it’s just me, I don’t know.. but I’ve fallen out of love with dating for the moment.” Blaine looked at Kurt, a soft smile on his face. “What about you? You’re pretty gorgeous.”

Kurt found himself blushing again, shaking his head. “College was supposed to be the start of my new life. A boyfriend on my arm as I lived this amazing life in New York City. Every date I’ve been on.. well.. those guys are just planning on sleeping their way through college with a different guy every night.”

“I’m sure there’s someone out there.. for both of us. It’s only a matter of time.”

Kurt was pretty certain he’d already met the guy that was perfect for him.. and he was sitting on the floor of the elevator with him right now. “It’s only a matter of time,” he agreed.

**

After that they somehow moved on to talking about their glee clubs they’d both belonged to at their respective schools… regaling each other with some of the ridiculously funny situations that had happened, especially in competitions.. until they were both almost crying with laughter.

“It can’t surely be much longer,” Kurt sighed, once they’d calmed back down and had stopped wiping tears from their eyes.

“I hope not.”

“Seriously though, are you feeling a bit better?” Kurt asked.

“Much better,” Blaine smiled, “thanks to you. Really.. thanks for taking care of me.” He reached for Kurt’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’d give you a hug if it wasn’t so damn hot in this elevator.”

Kurt laughed, relieved he could blame the high blush on his cheeks to the fact that it was so hot in there. “It would have been pretty boring in here on my own.. nothing to thank me for.”

“Not all students could have handled their teacher freaking out in this situation. You deserve more credit than you realise.”

“Seriously, I’ve enjoyed it,” Kurt smiled. “That’s not to say I wouldn’t like to be released from this stupid broken elevator. What the hell is keeping them?”

As if on cue, the motor of the elevator whirred back to life. “Thank god,” Blaine sighed. “Remind me never to get in this elevator ever again.”

“I think I’ll be avoiding it like the plague as well.”

**

Kurt and Blaine emerged from the elevator to a small group of workmen and some blessedly cooler air… still on the same floor they’d got in on. Rounding the corner to the currently deserted corridor, Blaine slowed them both.. gently pressing Kurt back against the wall. “It’s been amazing getting to know you,” Blaine told him, as Kurt stood open mouthed, in shock.

With that, Blaine’s mouth was on his.. a soft gentle kiss on Kurt’s lips, until he responded.. kissing Blaine back. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.. encouraging Blaine to deepen the kiss, a hand on Kurt’s hip as he panted against Blaine’s mouth. It seemed to take a few moments before they remembered where they were.. reluctantly separating, their foreheads still touching. Kurt was so turned on that his head was spinning.. and his jeans were uncomfortable tight.

“Blaine?” Kurt breathed.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt’s cheek with his hand, “I couldn’t help myself.. I shouldn’t have done that. I’ve got to go.”

“Blaine..” Kurt whispered back, “Please… don’t..” But by then Blaine had moved away, already heading down the corridor in the direction of his office.

Kurt wondered about following him, but he was rooted to the spot.. unable to move.. his heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

*******

Kurt was scarcely able to comprehend what had happened. He’d been almost sorry when the elevator had finally been fixed.. he and Blaine had been getting on so well.. and not just because they’d been forced together in this bizarre situation. There’d definitely been a connection. Kurt knew he hadn’t imagined it.

Then there’d been the kiss.. the amazing kiss.. that had left Kurt reeling. Now, one day later, he was even more confused than ever.

At his dance class this morning, Blaine had completely ignored that anything had happened between them. He of course gave his usual friendly smile when Kurt first entered the class.. the same as he gave all his students.. but beyond that, no recognition at all. Kurt had hung back at the end of the lesson, hoping for at least something.. but Blaine had left the room before even all the students had filed out. 

Kurt didn’t know what was going on. He was left feeling frustrated, completely unable to accept that Blaine didn’t at least feel something for him. 

**

To make matters worse, when Kurt explained to Ms Sylvester why he’d missed her literature class the day before, she was having none of it. To any normal person, getting stuck in an elevator would be a more than valid excuse.. but unfortunately she was far from normal. As punishment, Kurt had spent his lunchtime cleaning out her stationary supply closet, followed by fetching her a sandwich and smoothie from her favourite deli, one mile from campus. 

Kurt would laugh, if he didn’t feel like crying.

By the time his last lesson of the day was finished, Kurt had moved on from feeling sad and confused.. to damn well annoyed. How could Blaine have kissed him so passionately yesterday and then completely ignored the fact today? How was that fair? Kurt liked Blaine.. and he wasn’t sure he was prepared to just let that go.

**

Before he knew it, Kurt found himself outside Blaine’s office door. The last time he’d been here, he’d hovered nervously outside the door before he’d had the courage to knock, stammering his way through a conversation when he did finally go inside. Nervous to actually have to talk to the hottest professor on campus.

Today was different. Their kiss ‘must’ have meant something. He was entitled to an explanation.

Kurt knocked sharply on the door. No hesitation. Entering as soon as he heard Blaine’s soft voice telling him to come in.

“Kurt!” Blaine smiled, his face open.. and looking genuinely pleased to see him. “Good to see you..” He twisted his desk chair around to face Kurt.

Kurt wasn’t sure if he saw a flicker of something crossing Blaine’s face. “Is it?” he asked, his voice a little shriller than intended. “Just.. what the hell Blaine?”

“Um… Kurt,” Blaine stammered, looking at least embarrassed. “I’m so sorry.”

Kurt sighed audibly. “I thought we’d made a connection. Then you kissed me and then ran away like I was the biggest mistake of your life.”

“I’m your dance professor, Kurt. That’s all kinds of wrong. It was a mistake to get so caught up in the moment.. and that’s all on me, being a member of staff.”

“Yeah, because that was really grown up of you. And fuck Blaine.. I am an adult, not a child.” Kurt wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

“Look Kurt.. I like you.. and even if I wasn’t your teacher.. I’m hopeless at relationships.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Come on now, I hardly think that’s true. And anyway, I’m not expecting a marriage proposal.. just a chance to get to know you better, that’s all.”

“Just because it’s what I want, doesn’t mean I’ll be good at it.”

“I think you don’t know until you try.”

I’ve felt bad about kissing you,” Blaine sighed, standing up and running a hand through his lightly gelled hair. 

“The kiss was great,” Kurt huffed. “It’s just the fact that you ran away after.. and then pretended it never happened. The whole thing is messing with my head.. you’re messing with my head. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually wish I still had Miss July for dance. At least I know where I stand with her.” Kurt knew his voice was raised, but he couldn’t help himself.

Blaine bowed his head.. but couldn’t hide a small smile.

“What?” Kurt asked, incredulously. “Is this some sort of joke to you.”

“Of course not. Sorry. It’s just that you’re hot when you’re angry…. I’ve never seen this side of you before..”

Kurt took a step closer to Blaine, so they were almost touching.. almost. His breath ghosted across Blaine’s lips. “Would you like to know when else I’m hot..?” Kurt asked, his voice low… enjoying how it made Blaine visibly shiver. 

With a soft sigh Kurt moved away, giving Blaine one last glance as he headed towards the door. “Are those free tickets for Carousel still on offer?” he asked. “Or are those off the table now.”

Blaine swallowed, noticeably flustered. “Oh.. yeah.. of course you can still have them. Email me what date you’d like and I’ll sort it.”

*******

 

Kurt had been trying to keep a low profile for a few days. He’d emailed Blaine a couple of dates for tickets to the show, but beyond that he thought he’d just wait and see. He’d taken a chance going to see Blaine in his office, but beyond that he didn’t think he’d do himself any favours by pushing any further. Not yet.

He wasn’t patient by nature, but he could live with it for now. He had his kiss to remember after all… and that alone fuelled many a dream.

Friday… Kurt was having a bad morning. He’d overslept and had been late to his dance class.. having had no time to even fix his hair, let alone grab any breakfast on the way. Starting the day without a coffee always set him off the wrong foot.

He was already half an hour late by the time he arrived, even contemplating not going at all.. but he couldn’t afford to miss it. His demanding schedule left no time for retaking any classes so he needed to make sure he passed everything first time. He wasn’t a natural, like some people in his class. His successes came from hard work.

He slipped into class, hopefully unnoticed by Blaine.. with just a wink from the class TA. They’d already started practicing today’s segment of their dance routine.. and he tried to follow what was going on by looking at other students and just winging it. He’d stay up the back and could hopefully be unnoticed until he’d picked up the moves.

A few minutes in.. cramp set into Kurt’s calf, almost making him cry out in pain. He did a few awkward stretches that would often relieve cramp if ever he had it, but it didn’t seem to be working and he had no choice but to hobble to the edge of the room. He was unable to avoid Blaine’s sweeping glance, blushing as his teacher headed towards him.

“This is what happens if you don’t warm up,” Blaine told him.. a little harshly. It’s not as if Kurt didn’t actually know that. Then a little softer.. “always warm up Kurt, even if you’re late to the lesson.”

Kurt nodded, embarrassed. This was definitely turning out to be a bad morning.. and he’d only been up for less than an hour.

“Sit this out today.. and see me at the end.” Kurt was near to tears, blinking rapidly. He took a sip of his water as he watched the rest of the class perfect their routine, trying to do a few simple stretches as the pain subsided… but even that was too much. He wished he’d stayed in bed.

*

“Any better?” Blaine asked as he came over to Kurt, who couldn’t even find the energy to lift himself from his position on the floor to talk to his teacher. They’d kissed.. and argued (kind of).. so he surely reserved the right to forgo some of those student/teacher niceties. He wondered what would be next in their weird relationship.

Kurt shrugged. “Better than it was. Just feeling sore I guess.”

“Okay, follow me..” Blaine set off for the door to his inner sanctum.. or probably the studio office.. Kurt didn’t know, he’d never actually been in there before. Perhaps the room was full of torture equipment for troublesome students.

Kurt hauled himself up to unceremoniously limp after Blaine. Let’s face it. He’d probably follow Blaine anywhere.

The room was larger than Kurt had expected, although the desk confirmed it was definitely an office. His head flipped as he noticed Blaine rolling out a yoga mat onto the space beside the desk. He wanted to ask, but he kind of already knew. He doubted Blaine was about to do a session of yoga while he stood watching.

“I might be able to help,” Blaine said a little too smoothly, as if he’d done this sort of thing before. “Lay on your back and we’ll see if we can make your leg feel better.” Feel better or just distract him? Kurt was about to find out. Either that, or he was about to wake up from this dream he was having.

Kurt crawled awkwardly onto the mat, shuffling into place. He wished he could adjust his shorts which had ridden up uncomfortably as he got into position, but Blaine’s eyes were on him and there was just no way he was going to do that now, not while he was watching. “Okay. Work your magic.” Kurt bit his lip as he tried not to think of all the ways that those words could be misconstrued.

Blaine smiled, kneeling down to tug off Kurt’s shoe and then his sock.. wrapping his hands around Kurt’s bare foot, caressing it softly, digging his thumbs into the arch. Kurt almost gasped aloud as the touch sparked through his body… his cock defiantly twitching in his underwear. He was in trouble… his shorts uncomfortable high. He should make his excuses and leave.. but he didn’t.

“Relax,” Blaine said softly.

“Easy for you to say,” Kurt said huffing out a laugh, immediately silenced as Blaine pulled Kurt’s foot into his lap and began massaging his calf with firm hands. Digging into the sore muscle. It felt wonderful. He pressed his lips together to stop himself from moaning aloud and thinking about how hard he was already from all this touching.

“This feels good doesn’t it?” Blaine breathed in concentration. “It’s happened to me before.”

“Hmmm,” Kurt gritted.. his toes curling into Blaine’s thigh, feeling the soft hairs under his foot.. as he glanced at Blaine’s biceps, rippling as his hands moved expertly over Kurt’s leg. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Blaine smoothed his hands up, beyond Kurt’s knee.. giving his thigh the same treatment with long swooshing strokes, his hands dangerously close to where Kurt was achingingly hard. He was on the verge of begging Blaine to help him out here when Blaine suggested giving the other leg the same treatment.

Kurt gave a sigh of relief, but rolled his eyes when he realised he had to go through the same torture on the other leg. He truly wouldn’t survive. “Um.. Blaine..”

“Hmm? You okay Kurt? This feel good huh?” He began taking off Kurt’s other shoe

“Of course it’s good, but you really don’t have to do this.. I’m honestly fine. I just didn’t have time for a coffee this morning. I’ll feel better once I have my usual mocha.”

“Kurt Hummel!” Blaine mock gasped. “Caffeine is really not good for you.”

“I know. I know. Just no lectures, please. We’re allowed to give in to our temptations sometimes, surely?” Kurt couldn’t help laughing at Blaine’s serious face. “No vices in your closet?”

“Oh plenty,” Blaine said huskily, holding Kurt’s other calf firmly. “Now, please relax. I don’t sense that you’ve really done that yet.”

Kurt almost scoffed loudly. Relax? How could he relax when the man who he had a major crush on.. and had actually kissed him.. was letting his hands roam all over his legs. “I’m not sure I can.” His cock reminded him of that fact as it strained against the material of his briefs

“Just let me take care of you.” Kurt was sure in that instant, he saw a smirk on Blaine’s face. He knew. Of course he knew.. and if Kurt were honest, he didn’t feel too upset at the fact. Blaine knew.. and he wasn’t put off.

“Oh,” Kurt whispered, letting himself go lax. He couldn’t fight this.

“That’s it. Let go Kurt.” Blaine said huskily.

Kurt could only moan as Blaine continued his ministrations. He’d had massages before and they’d never felt like this.. never felt like foreplay. But then he’d never fancied the pants off of anyone who’d given him a massage before either. He wondered if he could ask for a full body massage without sounding desperate. A hand wrapped around his bare cock would be very nice indeed, thank you very much.

It took him by surprise when Blaine’s fingers slightly slipped up inside the leg of his shorts, just a quick movement as Blaine’s massaged his way up his leg. Kurt moaned louder.

“You were right,” Blaine said, startling him, “you’re not only hot when you’re angry.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Stop with the fuckin’ teasing Mr Anderson. Fuck.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Uh.. yeah.. okay.” 

Warm hands reached for Kurt’s shorts and tiny briefs.. sliding them down.

“Oh,” Kurt sighed, getting ready to lose himself in the bliss he’d been dreaming of.

Of course he should have predicted that Blaine would have some sort of crisis. Kurt tried to reach for Blaine.. pull him in for another one of those amazing kisses that he knew Blaine was capable of, only to notice the twisted look on his face.

“I’m a terrible person,” Blaine bemoaned, scarcely even able to look at Kurt. “What was I even thinking?”

“Perhaps you were thinking how good we could be together. How much chemistry we felt after the time we spent together,” Kurt almost snapped. His lack of caffeine was kicking back in and he couldn’t even find the energy to sympathise with how Blaine might be feeling.

Blaine shook his head vehemently. “You’re my student…”

“I am aware.” Kurt was pulling his shorts back up in an angry movement. “I am also an adult with a mind of my own. It’s almost an insult to think that I don’t know what I’m doing.. that I’m somehow beguiled by your charms. I thought you were coming round to the idea of us being ‘something’.’

“You’re my student.. it wouldn’t be appropriate,” Blaine said quietly, watching Kurt hurriedly getting up. Blaine still rooted to the floor on his knees.

Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder, bending down to whisper in Blaine’s ear before he left the room. “I’ve got news for you Blaine. That line has already been crossed. But.. your loss.” 

Then Kurt was gone.

*

Outside of Blaine’s office, Kurt was surprised to see a girl he recognised from around the faculty, although he didn’t know her name. He vaguely hoped she hadn’t been there long. Hoped she hadn’t heard anything.

“Oh. Hi,” she said, surprised. “I didn’t think there was anyone here. I was actually looking for Professor Anderson. Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said lightly with a smirk on his lips. “He’s just in his office. Go right on in.. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” Serve. Him. Right. 

**********

Even after two cups of coffee, lunch and two further lessons.. Kurt was still a mixture seething and bewildered. He could understand Blaine’s reservations..but they could be discreet, couldn’t they? He wanted to be able to help Blaine through his insecurities. Kurt wasn’t going to be a student forever.. and in fact would be Blaine’s student for only another two semesters. Compare that to having potentially found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.

Kurt didn’t know if he and Blaine could be forever.. but he’d certainly like to have the chance to find out. They needed to talk. 

In the meantime, he wasn’t about to forgive him that easily.

*

At his class with Blaine the next morning, Kurt went and took the bar for warm up… making sure to position himself near the most annoying student in class, Sebastian. Today he’d dressed, out of character.. in tight figure hugging clothing, needing to be noticed. Kurt usually avoided Sebastian.. finding the attention seeking student, with his constant flirting and obnoxious behaviour, beyond irritating. 

Sebastian found it hard to conform in the lessons, often doing his own ‘thing’. It was only the fact that he was a brilliant dancer, that he got away with his behaviour at all. He’d often be making suggestive remarks full of innuendo to Blaine.. and anyone else who’d catch his eye. Today Kurt decided he’d join in with Sebastian, bantering with the other boy in favour of listening properly to their teacher.

Kurt spotted Blaine frowning at them several times during the lesson.. Kurt secretly pleased that he was taking notice. 

When they paired up for the short set of dance moves that they’d been shown, Kurt and Sebastian managed to throw the rule book out the window. Their moves involving a lot of touching and provocative posing, making their routine far more intimate than required.

When Blaine looked over at them with a shake of his head, Kurt felt extremely satisfied.

*

At the end of the lesson, Sebastian sped off for a coffee date with a guy from his stage combat class.. who also did bodybuilding in his spare time. Apparently his strong thighs kept Sebastian entertained many a night.. or so he boasted. Kurt was happy to leave him to it.

Kurt hung back, slowly packing up his bag, checking his phone.. ignoring what Blaine was doing.. biding his time... gasping in surprise when a firm hand grasped his elbow, guiding him silently but swiftly into Blaine’s office.

“Ooh. Back for some more extra curricular activities?” Kurt said cheekily as Blaine slammed the door closed behind them. The smile on his face fading with one look at Blaine.

“What d’you think you’re doing?” Blaine almost growled, pushing Kurt up against the door.. kissing Kurt for all he was worth. 

“Hmmm,” Kurt murmured as he kissed Blaine back. This felt good.. he’d forgotten just how good Blaine’s kisses had felt last time. But his body remembered.. his cock filling out… but then Blaine reminded him that they hadn’t just come in here for a simple make out session.

He pulled away from Kurt. “What were you even trying to prove out there today? This isn’t you, Kurt.”

“You don’t know me,” Kurt huffed.

“Were you trying to make me jealous?”

“Maybe.. did it work?”

“Pretty much. But I guess I deserved it.” Blaine curled his hand around Kurt’.. pulling their bodies flush.. feeling Kurt’s hardness. Kurt heard Blaine’s hum of delight. He could easily give in.. let himself be pleasured here in this very office.

“Um.. Blaine. No,” Kurt groaned, forcing himself to separate from Blaine. “Not like this. Please.”

“You’re right,” Blaine sighed reluctantly. “I’ve been an idiot haven’t I?”

“Pretty much.”

“I want us to be more. Be something..”

“Really? You’re not just saying that?” Kurt’s stomach fluttered with hopeful excitement.

“I’m really not,” Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a light kiss which made him tingle right down to his toes. Short but the sweetest.

“So? Where do we go from here?” Kurt was almost scared to ask.

“Are you free for the rest of the day?” Blaine asked his breath ghosting over Kurt’s lips which were on the verge of begging for more kisses.

“I think I am now,” Kurt murmured.

“Why don’t we go back to my place? I have a gorgeous apartment with a view over Central Park to die for. You’ll love it. We can cook some dinner.. watch a movie.. maybe fool around a little. And..” another soft kiss, “we can talk.”

“The answer’s ‘yes’. Although can this apartment be as good as you say? I mean, you’re talking it up a lot.”

“You’ll be impressed with the view from my bedroom.”

Kurt blushed.. visions flashing before his eyes. “Overconfident on that one, I’d say.”

“You’re gonna love it,” Blaine winked.

Kurt believed him.

********

It was only when he was standing at Blaine’s front door.. breathless with nervous anticipation.. that Kurt realised he’d forgotten to change out of his dance clothes before heading off. He always changed after class. Instead, today, he’d just followed Blaine home like a lovesick puppy.. giving everyone on the streets of New York the sight of the revealing clothing he’d worn to tempt his teacher. 

This fact wasn’t unnoticed by Blaine who pressed Kurt up against the front door as soon as they were inside.. his hands smoothing over Kurt’s hips. “Mmm. You look gorgeous today. I’m glad you kept this on. 

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed as Blaine pressed their bodies close together. “We were going to talk first, remember? Please? You know I can’t say ’no’ to you.”

“Yeah.. okay,” Blaine smiled wryly, separating himself from Kurt. “You can’t say ‘no’ to me?”

“And that’s what you take from this conversation?” Kurt chuckled with a shake of his head. “Come on. You must have some fancy coffee machine in this snazzy apartment of yours. I need caffeine.. and no judgement of the fact, thank you.”

“Consider this a judgement free zone.”

******

Kurt thought he could stay in Blaine’s apartment forever. It was everything he aspired to have, but something he thought he’d only have in his wildest dreams. He loved everything about it.

He’d got comfortable with drinking coffee on the smart leather couch.. which had led on to them making pasta together in the most amazing kitchen Kurt had ever seen. Full and content, Kurt was persuaded into Blaine’s lap where they traded kisses.. which had him virtually purring as Blaine’s hands caressed and smoothed over his curves.

“I thought you wanted to talk..” Blaine murmured in between deep frantic kisses..

“Mmm, I do. It’s just that you’re distracting..” He moved off of Blaine. Blaine was right. He did want to talk. They needed to talk.

Kurt’s face was flushed and his hair a little more dishevelled than usual. He breathed heavily. “My god,” Blaine sighed, “You’re gonna look gorgeous in my bed.”

“Stop it. I’m ‘this’ close to pushing my cock between your treacherous lips. Then we’d be back to square one.”

“I could live with that. Now I know what’s on the table.”

“I’m seriously not joking.”

“Neither am I.”

“Look,” Kurt sighed. “I like you Blaine.”

“I sense a ‘but’ here. I like you too Kurt.. a lot.”

“No ‘buts’.. honestly. It’s just that I refuse to be something or someone you’re constantly regretting. I just have two more semesters in your class. We can either keep a low profile. Meet here at your apartment… make sure we go out somewhere we’re unlikely to bump into anyone.. or..”

“Or what?”

“Or we just wait until I’m no longer in your class. We can see if we still feel the same when I’m not your student anymore.”

Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand. “I don’t want the second option. I’m sorry I’ve been such a coward about all this.. but I really do want to see where life takes us, together.”

“I don’t want to wait either.”

“Good. Come and kiss me some more. I’m missing you.”

“Well we can’t have that, can we?”

**********

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand… barely able to stop his hand shaking as he took in the reality. He’d passed his final modern dance exam with flying colours and was now no longer Blaine’s student. He wanted to phone Blaine.. tell him the good news, but he was sure Blaine already knew. Besides, his dance class were all meeting up in the common room for a small party of sorts. He’d grown quite fond of most of his fellow students over time. He could wait a little longer.

The faculty turned a blind eye to the few bottles of bubbly that someone had provided for them to toast each others successes. Anyone who wasn’t good enough to achieve a decent grade had dropped the class months ago, so it really was celebrations all round. Kurt sat on a couch, flanked by Tina and Rachel.. all of them a little light headed and giggly. 

Things had been going well between he and Blaine. They’d decided to take their relationship slowly, just getting to know each other over dinners at Blaine’s apartment and coffee dates. Sometimes they’d walk together.. but more importantly they’d talk. They’d restricted themselves to kisses and some heated making out sessions, but neither of them had felt comfortable going any further while Kurt was still Blaine’s student.

As Kurt cuddled between his best girls, enjoying the weight that had been lifted off his shoulders, he suddenly found himself being passed a note by one of the first year students. 

“A note for you from Professor Anderson,” the young girl told him.. looking slightly traumatised at the room full of celebrating students.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Thank you Becky.” With that she was gone, leaving him wondering what this was about.

His stomach flipped as he discreetly read the note.

*’Dear Kurt

If you’ve changed your mind about what we’ve been talking about recently, that’s fine.. just send me a text and we’ll just meet up later for dinner. Otherwise, please come to my office now. I want a word with you.

Yours Professor Anderson

(P.S. I love you)’*

Kurt smiled to himself, easing himself up off the couch. “I’d better get going,” he told everyone, setting off to Blaine’s office.

**

Blaine’s office door was closed when he arrived. Kurt knocked firmly.

“Who is it?” Blaine called out.

“It’s me.. Kurt,” he answered, wondering who else Blaine might be expecting.

“Okay.. come in.”

Of course he realised why Blaine wouldn’t have wanted to let anyone else in once he opened the door and saw Blaine dressed in.. not a lot. Naked apart from a pair of extremely snug boxer briefs. Kurt’s eyes were drawn to the sharp outline of Blaine’s cock tucked over to one side of his underwear. “Blaine?” Kurt whispered.. Glancing at Blaine’s desk to see an ample sized box of condoms and a tube of lubricant balanced on top of the box.

“Close and lock the door please Kurt,” Blaine told him.. picking up a sheet of paper off the desk, frowning. “And it’s Professor Anderson, not Blaine, if you don’t mind.”

After only a moment’s hesitation, Kurt obeyed the order.. watching Blaine carefully. “Um.. yeah.. sorry.”

“Sorry.. what?”

“Sorry Professor Anderson?”

“That’s more like it,” Blaine said as if he wasn’t dressed in next to nothing. “Now do you know why I’ve had to call you in here?”

Kurt looked at Blaine from under his lashes. “Have I done something wrong Professor Anderson?”

“I’m actually very disappointed in you,” Blaine said, glancing at the paper in his hand. “I’ve had a report of you behaving very badly in Miss July’s class. She’s referred you to me for punishment.”

“She doesn’t like me,” Kurt pouted.

Blaine raised his voice. “Don’t answer back please Kurt, or things are going to get a lot worse. I’ve always supported you, but when I hear that you’ve been rude to Miss July when all she was doing was giving you constructive criticism.. I’m afraid I just can’t let it go. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m very sorry Professor Anderson,” Kurt whispered, staring at Blaine who was giving Kurt a view of his near perfect ass as he leaned across the desk to pick up yet another piece of paper. “Please don’t punish me. I’ll be good in future, I promise.”

“Oh Kurt,” Blaine sighed, “I’m afraid it’s far, far too late for that.”

“Please Professor..” Kurt begged.

“Begging already?” Blaine smiled, decidedly evil like. “Now I hope you’re wearing underwear under those lovely yoga pants as I need you to take them off.”

“Just a thong,” Kurt played along, narrowly avoiding laughing.

“You think this is funny?” Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

“No Professor,” Kurt said softly.

“Good. Now take off those pants.”

Kurt carefully slid his yoga pants down over his hips, aware of the slight hitch in Blaine’s breath as he did so. The older man stroked himself through his briefs, the material straining over his erection. “Take off the thong as well,” he groaned, “it’s not covering anything anyway.”

Kurt took a shaky breath.

“You’re in so much trouble Kurt.”

*

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked gently as Kurt stood completely naked in front of him.

Kurt looked down at his cock which was standing to attention just nicely. “I’m perfect, thank you Blaine,” he smiled.

*

Blaine cleared his throat. “You understand this is a punishment?” he said severely.

Kurt stared at Blaine’s crotch. “Please Professor. No. I promise I’ll be good in future.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you get away with such bad behaviour. Please bend over my desk.” Blaine told him, loudly snapping open the lube as Kurt set himself in position.

“Oh please..”

“No use begging Kurt.. but feel free to be as loud as you like,” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear as his first lubed up finger breached him.

*

Kurt surprised himself with how loud he could be. At first he was at least coherent.. remembering to call Blaine ‘Professor Anderson’ in between soft moans and cries.

As soon as he heard the crinkle of foil as Blaine stripped himself of his boxers and rolled on the condom, he became a blabbering mess. Pleading and begging shamelessly.. singing out Blaine’s name as he they finally came together in the most special of ways.

*

They sat together, after.. naked on Blaine’s desk chair.. idly kissing and touching as they enjoyed the afterglow.

“I think you enjoyed that punishment far too much,” Blaine chuckled as he let his hands roam over Kurt’s naked body.

“Hmm. Maybe. I think I’m going to be naughty more often if that’s the punishment I’ll get.”

“I always knew you were trouble.”

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes, pecking him on the lips.

“I just hope you never upset Professor Hummel,” Kurt said slyly. “I’ve heard he’s extremely strict. His punishments are legendary.”

“Really?” Blaine smiled. “I’d love the chance to find out.”


End file.
